


beyond tomorrow

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Again, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Mild Injuries, Moving In Together, claire cheats while playing cards, just fluff on fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: "This isn't exactly what I was expecting." Chris looked like he'd barely taken the time to shower after coming home from a mission - and that only probably because he was coming to a med ward and didn't want to contaminate everything. He was smiling, though, relief evident on his face as he took in the scene."Sorry to disappoint," Leon quipped, the corner of his mouth curving upwards. "Next time I'll make sure I'll be actively dying so it's worth the trip."
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 16
Kudos: 165





	beyond tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a tumblr prompt that said something like “Chris comes back from a mission, Leon is in the hospital” and I …kind of didn’t make it as serious as it was probably intended to be? :’D But I hope this is enjoyable enough anyway!

"Ha! I win!" Claire announced as she all but slammed the last two cards down on the bed, before throwing her arms up in a victory pose. "Again!"

"How the fuck are you so good at this," Leon grumbled, shaking his head a little as he dropped the cards from his own hands. "That was like the sixteenth round in a row and I haven't won a single one of them." He could've blamed the painkillers he was on, sure, but truth to be told he was aware that they had little to do with this. Even if he hadn't been pumped full of painkillers he would've lost, knowing her.

"Well," Claire smiled sweetly, "Seventeenth, to be exact." 

Leon rolled his eyes. "I'd kick your ass if my foot wasn't in a cast." He aimed for an annoyed tone but there was no suppressing his smile, just because her enthusiasm was so contagious. She's rushed here the moment she'd heard he'd been hurt, and when he'd woken up in the hospital bed she'd been right there. 

A tiny part of Leon had hoped it would've been a different Redfield by his bedside when he woke up, but he knew that Chris was on a job, and that he couldn't just fly back in the second he wanted to. Besides Claire was his best friend, he wasn't going to complain about her keeping him company. Especially as he knew it was just a matter of time before Chris would be there, too.

As Leon had just been thinking of Chris, he almost thought that he was imagining it when suddenly Chris' voice cut through the brief silence. 

"This isn't exactly what I was expecting." 

They both turned towards the doorway, where the voice came from. Chris was standing there, looking like he'd barely taken the time to shower after coming home from a mission - and that only probably because he was coming to a med ward and didn't want to contaminate everything. He was smiling, though, relief evident on his face as he took in the scene.

"Sorry to disappoint," Leon quipped, the corner of his mouth curving upwards. "Next time I'll make sure I'll be actively dying so it's worth the trip."

Claire was the one who reacted first, slapping his knee - thankfully the non-injured leg, at least - and glared at him. "I know you're joking, but watch that. If you'll get yourself killed I'll _murder_ you."

Meanwhile Chris had walked into the room, stopping only when he was standing right at the bedside. He reached out and carded his fingers into the hair in the back of Leon's head, and leaned in to press a kiss onto his temple. "Glad to see you in one piece," he murmured, his smile widening a little as he felt Leon lean further against him. 

"Want me to give you some privacy?" Claire asked, looking at the two softly. 

"No," Chris shook his head, "it's fine. I haven't seen you in ages. Besides, looks like Leon needs some help." He gestured towards the piles of cards strewn onto the bed, chuckling as he knew in one single glance what had been going on. "I can tell you all the ways she cheats in this," he promised Leon, already pulling a chair closer so he could join in. 

"Hey!" Claire protested immediately. "I do not cheat. You just suck!" Despite her (mostly faked) indignation, she already gathered the cards to shuffle them so she could then deal them another round. 

There were dark circles under Leon's eyes, and he still looked like he might pass out any second from tiredness alone. Yet despite that, he seemed to be in high spirits, especially for someone with a shattered ankle. He reached out and grabbed Chris' hand in his own, and as he laced their fingers together he gave Chris a grin. "Let's take her down."

“As if you could ever do that,” Claire laughed, “Although I might have to let you win at the housewarming party, Chris has been _unbearable_ about it for _weeks_ now and I c—” Suddenly she cut herself off, noticing how Chris was gesturing for her frantically, trying to make her shut up. 

“What are you talking about?” Leon frowned, clearly confused. As it became obvious that Claire wasn’t going to answer his question, he turned to Chris instead, arching an eyebrow. “What is she talking about?”

Behind his back, Claire quickly mimed zipping her mouth shut, giving Chris a sheepish smile. And as much as Chris wanted to just throw something at her, he just gave Leon the most innocent smile he could possibly manage. “I have _no idea_. She’s just trying to distract us so she’ll win the next round too!”

“Caught me,” Claire piped up immediately, while already dealing out the cards accordingly. “What can I say,” she went on, as nonchalantly as she could, “all is fair in love and war.”

The words startled a laugh out of Leon. “So it’s _‘war’_ now?” he asked, shaking his head a little. “Fine. If it’s war that you want, a war you will get.” He reached out and grabbed the pile of cards from beside his knee, jaw set determinedly as he focused on them. Beside him, Chris breathed a sigh of relief, before setting out to do exactly what he’d promised. They would win this round. 

They didn’t.

*

There was a bounce to Chris’ steps as he walked into the room, and it immediately caught Leon’s attention. “What’s got you in such a good mood?” he asked, laughing a little as the first answer he got was Chris stepping closer to him and leaning in to steal a quick, chaste kiss. Not that Leon minded that, at all, seeing Chris happy always did wonders to his own mood too.

“Are you ready?” Chris asked, holding out the bag he’d brought with him, as if to show it off. “They told me I can take you home today. So I brought some clothes.”

“Fucking _finally_ ,” Leon groaned, letting his head fall back into the pillows with a thud. “I already thought they’d keep me in here forever.” A mild exaggeration, perhaps, but he was always restless and antsy at hospitals, no matter if he was the patient or not, and it was the best news in a while that he’d get to leave. “How did you manage that?” he couldn’t help but ask, curious as to how he was being discharged already. He had expected to be held there for at least a couple of more days.

“I can be persuasive if I want to,” Chris answered, without any further explanation. Instead he dug around the bag, fished out the loose sweatpants and a soft, cuddly sweatshirt he’d brought for Leon. Not exactly anything super stylish, but definitely comfortable, and that was probably the better option right now. 

So Leon allowed Chris to help him get dressed, and didn’t even put up a fight when Chris insisted on wheeling him out to the car in one of the wheelchairs. He was feeling so good about getting to leave, about his life getting back to some semblance of normal, that he was glad to give Chris whatever he wanted. And if it was to coddle him a little? Then sure. He could live with that. 

They didn’t talk much during the drive, but the radio was on and Chris was humming along to whatever was playing, even kept drumming on the steering wheel with his fingers. It made Leon smile, watching him, but the painkillers still made him feel a little hazy and it only took minutes before he was already dozing off. 

So he didn’t pay attention to where they were going. The drive had felt longer than usual, but he just figured that his brain wasn’t all online yet, and that his sense of time was lost somewhere in the sleepy fog in his mind.

He only came back to reality when Chris stopped the car in the driveway of a house that he didn’t recognize. “This isn’t…” Leon started, trailing off as he took in his surroundings. It obviously wasn’t his apartment, much less the little hole in the wall Chris lived in. But it wasn’t the home of any of their friends, either, and Leon wracked his brain trying to figure out what was going on.

The small house stood there almost in isolation, surrounded by large trees on both sides. It was painted light blue, and there was even a friggin’ white picket fence around the small front garden. For a good moment Leon just stared at it, mouth agape, before turning to Chris with a frown. “Where are we, Redfield?”

“So. I know we didn’t decide on anything yet,” Chris started, a telltale flush on his cheeks as he avoided looking straight at Leon. He was squeezing the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white, and automatically Leon placed a palm on top of Chris’ right hand to make him ease his grip. That made Chris glance at him, and even though the blush was still there he did look a lot less tense as he went on. “And if you hate it I can still get rid of it, but… I put in the deposit for it.”

Leon couldn’t help but stare, eyes wide. Sure they had talked about moving in together, more than once, but somehow they’d never managed to actually take that step. Not until now, apparently. He opened his mouth once, twice, and nothing came out, before he finally managed to burst out a stunned “You got us a _house_?”

That made Chris laugh and he shrugged. “I got us a house.” He flexed his fingers and finally let go of the steering wheel, turning towards Leon to face him better. The embarrassed flush was still like stuck on his face, a hint of nervousness in his smile. “I mean. If you want it.”

Wordlessly Leon leaned in, capturing Chris’ lips in a kiss that he hoped spoke volumes of how much he wanted this, how ready he was for this step in their relationship. It didn’t last for long, though, and impatiently Leon pulled back and immediately unbuckled his seatbelt. “Help me out of the car,” he ordered, “I want to see how it looks like inside!”

Grinning from ear to ear, Chris jumped out of the car to do exactly as he’d been told.


End file.
